


This One is Mine

by Minesofmoria105



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Captive, Hobbit, Love, Lust, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minesofmoria105/pseuds/Minesofmoria105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil begins to build a relationship with an elf who he has been holding captive and very much admires. In the mean time Legolas starts to fall for Acwyn, she is Beautiful, Blonde and very dangerous.This is due to her long history of creating trouble in the kingdom that always eventually leads to problems between the king and his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Deals With a King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever posted I hope you like it! :D

Legolas hastily makes his way up the winding wooden path to his fathers throne. The arrows in his quiver clinking a little due to him having to swerve around the guards standing in his way. "Father one of the prisoners wishes to speak with you."

"And who would that be that thinks they are worth my time." says the king as he gives his son a rather daring look.

"The elf that you locked up because you thought she was trying to leave your ball four days ago when you ordered her to stay." The young prince said in disapproval of his fathers action.

"Okay she wishes to speak with me? Send her to my room in an hours time and she shall not be late. I wish to speak with her alone, do you understand?" Thranduil said this smirking and raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Yes father I will have Eldon bring her up." 

"No, find another guard, I will not have that imbecile handling this prisoner, he simply causes to many problems and i wish to recieve Luthein in one piece" he was practically screaming now. Thranduil did not like Eldon, he is Legolas`s bestfriend but he is a dimwit and he never really does anything right, and for an elf he is very clumsy.

"Okay father I get it" the young prince is angered at his fathers comments about Eldon. Legolas begins to head back down the path from hence he came and into the dungeon. Heading past several cells obviously knowing his way through the dim lit corridors until he reaches a cell that seems to be farther away from the rest of the cells. "Hey! wake up! the king says he will accept your request and you are to meet him in his quarters in an hour. A guard will come down to meet with you and he will lead you to his room from there he wishes to speak with you alone."

"Thank you my prince!" you say rejoicing losing the fear that the king may have not accepted your request to speak.

"I wouldn`t be too happy he seemed very odd when he told me to send you to his room. I think he may be angry with you still." Legolas seemed more concerned than anything else.

"I am sure he is not to angry." you say reasurring the prince that everything is going to be okay. After he leaves you begin to think about the possible outcomes if he still is angry with you. You start shuffling through ideas like being banished, turned into a worthless maid, all because you simply wouldnt listen to your kings orders and stay at the ball. You didnt even realize how long you had been sitting there contmplating your choice of wishing to speak with Thranduil until you hear the door of your cell creak open. A guard stood at the doorway with rope in hand you understood this was probably going to be used to tie your hands together. "Is the rope really necessary?" you question the guard.

"Kings orders" he harshly replies back.

"'Okay." you sigh as he begins to tie your hands together at the wrist leaving about a foot of rope dangling in front of you. The guard grabs the rope and pulls you with it as if he had you on a leash, leading you up several winding stair cases and down long corridors until you reached a door that you had never yet seen. The guard knocked and as the door opened Thranduil appeared, and he was smirking at you. Standing inbetween you and the king the guard attempted to untie the knots wrapped arund your thin wrists.

"Leave her hands binded I need them binded." He said the king as he waved the guard out of the room and gestured for you to enter as he closed the door behind you. "Now tell me dear why do you wish to speak with me?"

"I well I, um... I just wanted to know why you have had me locked down there for so long. I attempted to leave a ball I did not kill anyone." you say as you stare all around the room looking at the marble balcony and the silver and gold bed sheets.

Thranduil grabs the rope hanging from your wrists and pulls you in close to him."Thats because I didnt want you to leave." You are stunned at how he grabbed you and try to move back, but the grip he has on the rope is to strong to break from. He leans in close to you and whispers in your ear "I admire you, and I will make you a deal" he pulls his head back infront of you to see your reaction. You close your eyes and think for a moment.

"Okay whats the deal"

"I will let you out of the dungeon, if and only if you never leave." he says smirking and waiting for your response. You ponder the idea for a few minutes and the suddenly come to a conclusion.

"Okay, deal." you say feeling quite happy with the outcome of the conversation.

"This means you are mine and I can do whatever I please with you." he says stareing into your eyes waiting for acceptance of the new idea. You stop smiling and look up at him trying to think about what he meant by 'I can do whatever I please with you.' You stop and think it cant be that bad he is a king he needs to keep his image clean.

"A deal is a deal!" you smile back at him but this is cut off by his lips crashing into your own. He breaks away from you for a moment. "What was that my king." you were shocked.

"The deal my sweet. I said whatever I please." he shoots a devilish smile back at you and leans into you making this kiss deeper than the one before. You did not hesitate, you couldnt deny that you wanted it and that you loved it. He ran his tongue across your bottom lip begging to enter. Your tongues collided moving in unison with each other until he started to battle for dominance. While your mouths embraced. Thranduil began slowly explore you body with his hands grabbing your hips and lifting you up, you wrap your legs around him as he carries you over to his bed laying you on your back and climbing over the top of you, with your legs still wrapped around his waist. He begins to slide his hands under your dress pulling it down revealing your pale nude skin. Pulling the dress fully off you are left under your king in nothing but your underwear. As the lust between you grows even stronger you start pulling his robe off of him with your hands still secured by the rope when he suddenly stops you, " Oh honey, im in control here." he yanks you up and takes the rope hanging from your hands and ties it to the headboard. The slender king stands up and disrobes himself. You stare marveling at his skinny but well built body. He runs his fingers over your tender spots causing you to moan out into his kiss. You want him so badly now.

"My king" a voice sounds from the other side of the shiny gold plated door. "Haldir has come to speak with you, he wishes to see you immediatly in the conference room."

He stands up and begins to put his clothes back on, "Until next time my sweet." he says as he kisses you on the forehead. Then he leaves the room with you half naked and still tied to his bed. You fell asleep in your kings bed while waiting for him to return and finish what he had started.


	2. He`s my addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter legolas is finding himself oddly attracted to Acwyns devious ways, and Thranduil finds himself having to punish someone.

You wake up from your slumber your wrists now free from the rope binding from the day before and you are still lying half naked in Thranduil's bed. You stretch and hit something with your right arm, jolting you turn to see what it is.

"Finally awake I see my darling." His deep voice gives you butterflies as you realize the lengthy king lying by your side.

"Well I was quite exhausted after spending all night last night tied to your headboard." You say jokingly as you know full well you loved it. You sit up to grab your gown which has seemed to have gone missing.

"I got you a present I want you to wear it today, to replace the gown that I accidentally tore apart in the process of taking it off of your body last night." He holds up a beautiful blue dress that has gold accents surrounding the collar bone, waist and wrists.

"Thranduil I..." He stops your mumble with his soft lips. You drown in his dreamy blue eyes as he hands you the dress and has you put it on. "It gorgeous."

"And you are astonishing, you can't let a dress be seen as more than yourself. It makes you seem weak and I know lutheìn that you are very strong. That is the reason for which I admire you." He doesn't look you in the eye when he says this, he just stared at the dress fixing it and adjusting your hair to fall evenly on both sides of your head. He grabs your hand and pulls you down the halls until he told he is needed somewhere else. So you part ways and head back to his room to wait for him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acwyn heads down the hallway with her beautiful blonde hair flowing behind her and her devious smile plastered on her face. To go against his fathers word is a death note but Legolas cant help the sudden urge to follow the blonde beauty and see what she is doing. He slyly makes his way behind her and hides behind pillars and plants. "If you think I cant hear you behind me you are wrong my prince."

"Why didnt you tell me sooner that you knew I was following you?" He chuckles feeling embarrassed that he was caught.

"Oh I simply enjoy when a good looking prince follows me around like a puppy." She turns and winks at him before continuing her journey down the halls. At the thought of being called good looking by someone he found attractive as well, he sprints forward to catch up with her hoping maybe things will go a little further than small flirting.

"Well how could I help myself when a beautiful women such as yourself walks past my room without even saying hello." 

"I wasnt aware that everytime I pass your door I must say hello my prince. But if that is what you wish then that is what you will recieve." she says this in a sarcastic tone making Legolas want her even more. There is something about the way she speaks to him that make her stand out from all the beautiful faces. Everyone talks to him the same way except for her and he craves something different.

"Well my father has called me to see him for some reason that most likely has nothing to do with me." he steps in front of Acwyn so that she can not continue forward. "But before I leave I do wish to give you something" leaning forward his lips meet with hers in a moment of pure bliss. pulling away he smiles and turns away from her and heads back down the corridor to the conference room. She just stands there immobile from his touch watching as the prince turns around a corner and is gone. She blushes and heads to the kings room looking for you so she can tell you the big news. "Luthein! You will not believe what just happened to me." she barges into the door.

"ACWYN" You scream as you try to cover your nude body with the blankets."What are you doing here?"

"I well um... Maybe I should just go." she turns to walk out the door.

"No just what did you need to tell me."

"Well, I was walking down the hall and I realized Legolas was following me, I tried to ignore it but I made a snide comment and he asked why I had not told him that I knew he was there earlier and I said something to him about him being good looking. When he caught up to me he said I was attractive and before he left he kissed me. LUTHEIN HE KISSED ME!" Acwyn`s voice grows squeaky and loud. 

"Woah, woah, woah you are telling me that the prince just came up to you and kissed you out of no where?" you say this as if you didnt believe what she was telling you.

"YES, but I have a better question. Why are you naked in the kings bed? and dont act like no one noticed you stayed in here last night after you were taken out of your cell." She sounds like she is interrogating you.

"Well I um took up his deal that I would never leave if he let me out of that terrible cell, and he said that his deal meant that he could do what ever he wanted with me and then he kissed me and we almost went further but someone needed to see him so he left and I fell asleep." you say blushing at the thought of the previous nights events.

"Wow I did not see that coming" she raises an eyebrow in disbelief of the story.

"My sweet" Thranduil says as he opens up the door "are you ready for what I have in store for you later." smirking he takes his eyes off the floor and sees Acwyn standing at the end of his bed. "Luthein you can not just invite anyone into my room do you understand?" hes angry with you "and as for you get out of my sight I do not wish to see you in here ever again." Acwyn looks to the floor and exits the room. "I do not approve of Acwyn so you will recieve the hardest of punishments" he pulls the blanket off of your body "And why arent you wearing my dress that was for me to take off of you." He cant help himself when he sees your nude body and crawls over the top of you unbuttoning his robe and pulling it off of his back. "I never got to finish my job last night." he puts one hand on your waist and the other behind your head pushing himself into your kiss. The hand behind your head travels down to your breast and he begins to brush his fingers over your tender nipple. "and I do not think I will be able to finish the job tonight either because this is punishment." The hand he has on your breast travels down to your thighs and begins to brush over your opening causing you to moan out and arch your back. Thranduil grins "I love watching how you need me, I can see it in your eyes. It is almost as if you are addicted." without a second thought he plunges one of his long fingers into you thrusting it in and out of you making you scream out. He moves at a slow pace and makes you become impatient to feel more. You reach down and catch the belt of his pants pulling it open. Your hand is instantly pinned down to your side. "I told you this is punishment you are not going to enjoy this until I want you to." his finger slides out of you and he stares you in the eyes "if I want you to." he gives you a smug look as he pulls his belt off of his pants and begins to wrap it around your wrists.

"So you are finishing what you started last night." You chuckle remembering him leaving you tied there all night. The belt instantly tightens around you and you cringe at the pain.

"You think snide comments are going to get you out of this. You`re wrong, they will only make it worse." His hands slide from the headboard to your waist as he begins to lightly run his fingers over the bottom of your belly. You wiggle trying to somehow get out from under his touch. His cold fingers almost hurt as they hit your most sensitive spots.

"Thranduil, please stop."

"Maybe you should have thought before letting some twit into my room." He leans in and kisses you. His hands travel to the sides of your face. "but I could never sit here and hurt you." You stare at him pleading for something more than what he was doing earlier. "So for your punishment, I know you want more from me, but you will not recieve it." He unties you from the headboard and blows out the candle`s around the room. Crawling into bed with you still fully nude next to him he pulls the sheets over him. "Goodnight my sweet." smirking he blows out the candle and falls asleep. You cant sleep, after what had just happened you have a bunch of energy surging through your body and no way to burn it off. You begin to think, why did he get so angry when he saw Acwyn in the room. Why does he 'not approve of her.' After about three hours of thinking you fall asleep with a head full of three hours worth of thoughts. Who would of thought that you would be falling asleep next to your addiction.


End file.
